Rusalka
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Matthew is betrayed in the worst way by his lover. How will the abandonment and betrayal twist his soul?   Canada becomes a Rusalka, definition inside.


I wrote this for the contest currently on WeNoticeCanada on DA the theme is tragedy.

EVERYONE DIES IN THIS STORY! You have been warned if you continue to read you are not allowed to b*tch if you don't like character death!

* * *

><p>Rusalka<p>

Matthew watched silently from his seat beside his father at his brother's wedding feast. He watched as his brother and Ivan laughed and ate and danced together. He watched as his brother and his one time lover made marry, happily celebrating their union. Only a few short weeks ago Ivan had been his lover, sharing a bed and sweet whispers of love with him. But those whispers were all lies.

All Matthew had ever been to Ivan was a substitute for his brother. It was Alfred Ivan loved not Matthew. Ivan had simply used the naive blond as a way of experiencing the pleasures of the bedroom while he wooed Alfred. And the worst part, the worst part was Alfred had known that Ivan was sleeping with Matthew! Matthew had confessed to his older brother that he had allowed the large man into his bed a few short weeks after their first night together.

Matthew had honestly thought that Ivan loved him; he had believed that the large hunter was going to propose to him but was simply waiting for a time when he was better prepared to take Matthew into his house. But all of Ivan's promises were nothing more than lies.

Matthew looked over at the couple who were happily gazing into each other's eyes. He felt the tears that had been threatening to fall since Alfred and Ivan's engagement had been announced begin to slowly make their way down his cheeks. He couldn't take this anymore! Quickly excusing himself Matthew slowly walked away from the wedding celebration. The moment he thought he was far enough that no one would notice him he bolted. Matthew ran as fast as he possibly could away from the celebration, tears streaming down his cheeks.

oOo

Lars had been watching Matthew all day. He like many of the villagers had been aware of Matthew and Ivan's relationship. Ivan made very little effort to be subtle and Matthew was too innocent and naive to know how to be subtle, not that the boy didn't try. He watched as Matthew sat through the service looking so hurt, so abandoned. Lars had wanted so much to scoop the slight blond up in his arms and hold him and sooth the sweet boy.

All though he knew he was horrible for feeling this way Lars was happy that Ivan had abandoned Matthew, the bastard didn't deserve Matthew.

Lars watched as later in the night about half way through the wedding feast when the moon had just started to raise a single tear slipped from Matthew's eye. He quickly excused himself from the head table and walked away. Because Lars was watching him so intently he saw when Matthew began to run. Lars watched as the boy ran into the woods that bordered the village. Getting up Lars followed the heartbroken young man intending to comfort him and try to piece the boy's broken heart back together.

oOo

Matthew ran into the woods, all he could do was run and run and run driven by his sorrow, his tears blinding him. Matthew ran till he stumbled and fell on the shore of a small pond. There he lay in the dirt and cried his heart out.

Matthew didn't know how long he cried but eventually the tears stopped and he slowly sat up to stare dully out over the water.

Suddenly he stood up and began to wade out into the pond, he couldn't stand it this feeling of abandonment and betrayal he simply couldn't go on living Matthew let himself sink below the surface of the pond, letting go of his life and giving in to his pain.

oOo

Lars wandered through the forest he had lost sight of Matthew a while ago and a thick fog had sprung up seemingly from nowhere.

It had been all most three hours since he had lost Matthew in the woods and he was getting worried. He was no longer sure he would be able to find his way back through the mist. Suddenly the sound of someone singing reached his ears. With no other option available to him he followed the voice hoping that whoever was singing would be able to tell him if they had seen Matthew and if not at least tell him where he was.

Lars stumbled out of the forest and onto the edge of a small pond a few minutes later. He looked around searching for the singer and there lo and behold just a little ways down the bank sitting on a large flat rock was Matthew. A gloriously stark naked Matthew, he sat on the rock running finger through his blond wavy locks and singing.

Lars had not paid much attention to the song earlier but he listened to it now. The song was so sad. It was the story of his love for Ivan and Ivan's abandonment and betrayal. It brought tears to Lars's eyes. Unable to stop himself he slowly stepped forward.

"Matthew?" he called out softly.

Matthew paused in the action of brushing his hair and slowly turned to look at Lars, silvery tears shining in the moonlight. He stretched an arm out towards Lars beseechingly begging the tall man to come and comfort him. Lars stepped forward and gently took Matthew's hand.

oOo

It had been three days since Alfred's wedding to Ivan and neither hide nor hair had been seen of either Matthew or Lars and people were beginning to worry. It was decided that a search party would be made up and the people of the village would search for the two missing men in the forest where they had both been seen heading into on the night of the wedding feast.

oOo

"DAM!" Alfred swore loudly as he tripped over another root.

Ivan chuckled at his husband's clumsiness. "Alfred should be more careful da?" He teased.

"Shut up!" Alfred snarled glaring at his husband. "We've been searching for hours and I haven't seen Mattie anywhere!" he complained. "I'm tiered!"

Ivan giggled at his spouse's childishness, Alfred was so cute! "Wait here," he commanded. "There is a pond nearby, I will go and get you some water while you rest."

"Fiiiiiine!" Alfred sighed dramatically.

Ivan wandered further into the woods till he came to the small pond kneeling down by the water he began to drink. A familiar giggle caused him to gasp chocking on some of the water. Looking up through his tear blurred vision Ivan saw a familiar head of wavy blond locks.

"Matvey?" He rasped out staring at the naked youth.

A giggle answered his question before a teasing "Da."

Wiping his eyes Ivan stared at Matthew who sat naked in the water just out of arms reach.

"What are you doing here Matvey?" Ivan demanded starring at the boy, something was off about him but Ivan couldn't quite tell what it was. "Everyone is worried about you! They are all searching for you now!"

"Oh! Really!" Matthew gasped smiling at the larger man coyly. "Well I suppose I should get out now then. Help me up Ivan." Matthew reached a hand out to Ivan.

Ivan waded in some and took the hand, seeing the bloated body in the weeds too late. He was in the Rusalka's grip now and the spirit was far stronger than he could ever hope to be. Ivan's scream was cut short by the pond water filling his lungs.

oOo

Alfred heard a loud scream come from the direction his husband had gone followed by a splash. Standing up quickly he ran in the direction Ivan had gone.

Alfred stumbled out of the trees and onto the bank of a small pond. The ponds waters were lapping hungrily at the shore and the water was choppy showing signs of a recent struggle. Out in the middle of the pond a body floated in the water.

Squinting Alfred recognised the large tan coat and the silvery blond hair of his husband. With a cry of despair Alfred waded out to his husband's body. He struggled to flip Ivan over so that he was floating on his back instead of his face.

As soon as he had flipped him over Alfred anxiously checked for signs of life. So intent in his search he didn't notice the mist that had sprung up obscuring the sun and casting the world into a hazy gray light or that he was no longer alone in the pond.

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused Alfred to spin around coming face to face with his brother.

"Matty?" Alfred questioned quietly staring at his younger brother.

"Good night Alfred." Matthew whispered quietly.

The twisted smile and the glowing red eyes of his brother was the last thing Alfred saw before he was pushed under the water.

* * *

><p>A Rusalka is a maiden who was betrayed by her lover drowns herself and becomes a vengeful spirit who drwns men and can only find salvation by forgiving the one who betrayed her in Russian folk lore I got the definition, THE DEFINITION from Mercedes Lackey Fortune's Fool (really good book go read it!)<p>

The story is mine the characters are not.

I OWN NOTHING!

Not true I have a pet cat and a car.


End file.
